A Crush
by Kittycat93
Summary: Don't get me wrong, Angela's a nice girl and all, but she just.. She's always ..there. Gill x Angela


_Dear Diary,_

_It was always the same, everyday. That is until Angela, the newcomer of Waffle Town came into the picture. It was the beginning of Spring, and it was almost a perfect day of the same schedule. My dad had to ruin my day, of course. He practically told the whole island that there was a newcomer. I despise my dad's behavior towards the whole thing. He lies to there face with a fake peace of paper with fauls advertisement. I honestly don't see any hereditary things I could have received from him, but anyway. This is the day change will happen.._

_- Gill Spring 1st _

Angela.

That name seemed to be everywhere suddenly.

It was a beautiful day for the newcomer to visit, but even a gorgeous day is hectic for young Gill. Elli, Gill's asinstence, more or less, tells him to lighten up, but usually Gill drowns out her with his thoughts. He could care less what people think of him.

That day Gill's dad, Hamilton, mayor of Waffle town, was over-joyed. Gill didn't have to ask, he didn't really care, but that didn't stop Hamilton from going ballistic over a newcomer. Gill just sighed and had his usual gloomy face on.

The newcomer was a girl named Angela. A slim, medium height girl with short brown hair, and matching brown eyes. She had rosey cheeks and a beautiful feature, but nothing Gill was interested in. Or so he made it seem that way. Evan as she walked up to him with a pretty smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm-"

"Angela, Yeah. I know." Gill blurted. A simple hello would have been nice. "Did you see the advertisement my father sent out."

Angela nodded with a, "Yes."

"Don't be fooled by it's false statement. This island is nothing what it says it is." He brushed his hair back slightly. "I'm Gill, if you didn't know."

"Nice to meet you, Gill." Her smile spread on her face again. "I'm sure the island isn't that bad. What I've seen so far is gorgeous."

Gill looked away, "I wish it was as 'gorgeous' as the advertisement is. One day I plan to make this island what my father says it is. Maybe you can help."

"I would be glad to." and with that Angie waved and Gill made a somewhat of a nod at her as they both left.

Gill sighed lightly, glad that he got that out of the way. He walked into Town Hall and stood at his desk. Elli smiled at him as she came inside. "Did you meet her?" She asked heading over to her desk right beside Gill's.

"Yeah. Hasn't everyone?" He said, not bothering to look at the brunette. She sighed and went back to her work, but still talked about her meeting with Angela.

"She seems wonderful! I'm glad she came. I can feel a big change coming." She smiled. Gill had thought the exact same, but didn't admit it.

"Yeah.. Maybe she'll some how sink the island." He pulled up a chair and sat down. Elli just rolled her eyes and did the same.

____ Spring 5th

"Elli! You should see my house!!" The girl busted threw the doors, practically making Gill fall out of his seat. "It's a log, red roof house, nearest to the waterfall."

"Oh! Sounds wonderful.. But sweety, I have work." Elli half smiled at her new friend.

"Pshh. Work-shmirk you have all day!" Angela explained, using her hands and arms while talking. Elli looked down at some papers Gill wanted her to do, witch made her looked at Gill who was glaring at her.

"Eh. Sorry, hun. But I can't." Elli said and began to write. "But maybe after work-"

"After!? But you get done in like.. 8 hours! I'll die before then!" An idea came popping into her head. "Oh! I'll help!" she grinned excitedly. Both Gill and Elli looked up at her. "Yeah, and I'll help you with your work, and we'll be out of here in no time!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Elli smiled sweetly.

"And I need the money too." She mumbler rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, great. Now I'll have TWO distractions." Gill sat back in his seat with his pen in his hand, and having that gloomy face, as always.

"Oh, Gill." Angela half smiled. "I'll help you too." she giggled.

"...No.. Just go do something.. up stairs, or whatever." Gill shooed her with his pen hand, sitting up straight again. "So I can work in peace."

".. OK!" She smiled and ran up stairs. Just a few moments later a collied of thuds clashed and bangs came from up stairs, following Angela's shriek. Gill and Elli looked at each other instantly and ran up stairs.

"Angela! Are you alright!?" Elli put her hand over her mouth after seeing just a pile of books with the shelf on top. Gill starred wide eyed for a moment and began picking them up. "Where is she?" Elli asked looking around.

"She probably ran of, afraid to get in trouble." Gill growled as he picked up more books. He then felt something warm with his hand as he went to pick up another paper-back. It was Angela's hand. Once she felt his she instantly grabbed it, causing Gill to jump back and let out an , "Ahh!!" But soon enough he knew what or who it was and pulled her out.

"..Ow.. my head." she mumble holding her head after releasing Gill. "Man that hurt!"

"Oh, your going to hurt even worse when I'm done with you.. What were you thinking!?" Gill scolded.

"I wasn't. I just put a book back that somebody left laying on the table here." She glared at him. "And all the sudden the books decided to have a hay-day with the shelf and it fell!" she stood throwing her hands up as she spoke.

"..uuuh...Alright scents...Wait. WHAT color was the book that you put away?" Gill quickly stood after she did.

"umm. Dark blue, turquoise-"

"WHAT!? Where is it? Why did you touch it? Didn't you see it clearly had the name Gill on it?!" He snapped.

"Gosh! I just thought I was doing a good thing! It's not like anybody told me what to do.. Beside go upstairs and get away from them." She frowned and crossed her arms. He palmed his face with a hand then quickly dug threw the books and found what he was looking for. He then got up and glared at Angela who glared back.

"Fine. . . First thing you can do is.." He looked around but for a few seconds. "Clean up this mess." He frowned and went back down stairs. Elli and Angela looked at each other.

"Hrrm..What was that book anyway?" Angela asked. Elli shrugged.

"I don't know. He just started to bring it, and when he dose he comes up here away from everyone." Elli looked down. "Doesn't look like we're going to get to see your house as soon as you liked."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." she murmured and picked up the shelf. Elli was about to help but Angie shook her head. "No. It's OK. I'll take care of it." She smiled at Elli waved lightly and went back to her work.

"OK. If your sure." Angie nodded and smiled back.`Elli kept the smile until she made it down stairs. Finding Gill working on his papers and books somebody returned. Suddenly Elli was face-to-face with him. She scowled. "Apologize." Gill frowned looking down at the returned books. "It's not like she read your stupid book." Elli went to her desk.

"It my diary." He admitted. "And it's not stupid, it's personal stuff." Elli held back a laugh.

"...You have a.. diary." she pinched her lips together keeping her from smiling. He sighed with a growl.

"Yeah." He looked back down thinking she forgot about Angela and he could go back to his work.

"Anyways.." Elli got up and pulled the chair away from his desk. "Go. Now." She pointed. Elli didn't care that Gill was the mayors son, or he could have a bit of power one day like his father. She sees him as if he were her brother. Although there was one time she had a crush on him, but it was very short after seeing the kind of guy her was.

"Yeah, I'm going..." He slurred together as he stood up and grabbed a few returned books. As he found himself upstairs again he saw that almost all the books were neatly put away, and in alphabetical order, too! "Wow." the word escape from his mouth. Witch made Angie turn.

"..Sorry if there not perfect enough." She said turning back around trying to reach the top shelf, pushing the bool in place. He just shrugged.

"Thanks." He blinked not wanting those words to come out. She turned around with her mouth slightly open and before she could say anything he continued. "But the shelf is kinda crooked." he complained. She looked down at the shelf and looked back up at Gill.

"Oh.. Sure! Let find another way to make the books fall again." She frowned. Her kind heartedness and day was ruined by the guy stand a few yards from her. He couldn't help but to smirk a little.

"Just messing, but enough of that. Here." He handed her the books he was holding. "There returns."

"You sure.. I mean this was IS a pit of a dark blue." She examined the book then looked up at him and smiled keeping her head faced to the book but pointing her eyes up at Gill with raised eye brows.

"Heh. Yeah, about that. Sorry for the outburst." He brushed his bangs away from his face.

"Why was with it anyway, the outburst." She asked putting one of the books away.

"...Nothing. It's just a book." His normal depressed look came back, glued to his face. "Now, finish putting those away.." He began to walk out. Angela starred at him and sighed quietly. Before he made it to the steps he stopped. "And when your done doing that, you can go." he then walked down stairs.

After work Gill went home and walked into his room, laying on the bed. He looked over and grabbed a pen and began scratching in his diary.

_~`~`~ Dear Diary,_

_Today was the most annoying day I had this year, especially after having two chatter-monkey girls with me at work. I think I went a little over board though when I lost this book. I don't even have an embarrassing story. Well I do have some cheesy poems I did in the 9th grade, but other than that, I'm clean. But I didn't like how the new kid kept making a mess out of everything-, literally. I don't know how that girl managed to knock over a two hundred pound book shelf, filled to the brim with books, but she did. I guess I should expect that kinda of stuff from her. I'm started to get to know her. She's outgoing, pretty clumsy(learned that today. Hey they say you lean something everyday), loud when excited, cheerful all the time, brave, not that I care but she actually a nice size, pretty, she has wonderful eyes- and what am I saying! She's a destraction and a mess waiting to happen!_

_I'm going to sleep and get my energy up for tomarrow. God only knows whats going to happen._

_-Gill_


End file.
